Before You Go
by Ralieber
Summary: "Let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time that we might be exactly like we were" SQ Future Fic based on "When We Were Young" by Adele.


**Before You Go**

 **A/N: Swan Queen future fic (post season 5): Emma and Regina were hooking up. Emma wanted more and Regina was too scared to commit. Henry goes off to college in Chicago and Emma follows. Written for a competition winner on my SQ fanfic blog:** **onceuponacastleofrizzles.**

* * *

Regina was making dinner for herself in the kitchen when the ringing of her phone interrupted the process. She quickly went into the living room to answer it before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Regina. Do you have a minute?"

She inwardly sighed a bit as she realized it was Snow on the other end. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

Snow replied cautiously, "I just wanted to talk about the homecoming party we're throwing for Henry next weekend."

The line went silent for a minute before Regina coaxed more out of the other woman. "Yes...?"

"Well, Emma called. She's coming home too."

The silence returned. Regina felt her face flush and heart start to race.

"Oh. Sh-she is?"

"Yes. She said she doesn't want it to be a big deal but I think it should obviously be a party for her and Henry. Since you're already planning it with me I thought you would like this heads up."

"You're right, it should be for both of them. Thank you for warning me," Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to steady her breathing.

"Okay, well we can plan more tomorrow like we agreed then."

"Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow," Regina tried to usher her off the phone.

"Regina, it will be okay. I promise. I know she was hurt but you can make this right. She has an endless capacity for love, especially for someone who deserves it."

"I know. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and sat down for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. Her and Emma haven't seen each other since Emma followed Henry to Chicago four months ago. To this day, she claims she left so that Henry would have a parent in his college town. Everyone else knew it was because of Regina. The brunette spent the last four months regretting what she did to Emma and letting her get away. She thought to herself that this could be the opportunity she needed to properly apologize to Emma.

* * *

The day of Emma and Henry's return for winter break finally arrived. Snow and Regina had prepared endlessly to make this a perfect welcoming for the pair. Regina must have changed her outfit ten times in the morning: she wanted to look absolutely perfect.

She decided that she couldn't just apologize to Emma, she needed to win her back. The last week had consisted of her trying to work but instead focusing on what she was going to say to Emma, and if the blonde would even talk to her. She thanked whatever gods were listening when it was finally time to be at Granny's to see two of her favorite people.

The whole town was in the diner, anxiously waiting for their savior and her son to come home. When they finally walked through the door, everyone cheered and it was all eyes on them. Regina began to cry when Henry made his way straight to her and wrapped her up in one of the biggest hugs she's ever received.

"What did I tell you about growing, Henry," she jokingly whispered in his ear.

He pulled away and took a good look at his mom with a wide smile on his face. "I've really missed you, Mom."

"I've missed you too, sweetie."

They hugged once more before he made his way over to his grandparents. Regina suddenly felt self-conscious as she realized Emma was in arm's reach of her. She awkwardly looked from Emma to the ceiling, back to Emma and then to the ground.

Suddenly, her and Emma made eye contact and she sheepishly smiled at the blonde. Emma gave her a tight lipped smile and Regina could see all the emotion strongly being held inside.

"Hi, Regina."

"Hi, Emma," she managed to breathe out. "Was the drive here okay?"

"Yeah, not too bad. I think we're both just mostly glad to be out of the car."

They shared an awkward laugh and Emma glanced around the room.

"Well, I guess I'd better thank everyone for being here. I'll see you around."

"Oh, yes, you should." Before Emma could fully walk away, Regina gently pressed a hand to her arm, "Welcome back, Emma".

* * *

The rest of the evening went on uneventfully. Regina mingled with the other residents of Storybrooke but mostly stayed by Henry and the Charmings. She looked around and noticed that Emma wasn't in the diner. A flash of blonde hair whipped around just outside the entrance.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," she politely removed herself from the group.

The former evil queen could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she opened the entrance to finally have a chance to speak with Emma.

"Hey."

Emma's head whipped around and she gave Regina a sheepish smile. "Hey, I had to get some fresh air for a minute."

"Is it helping?"

"You know, I'm not really sure."

They stood together in silence for a few moments as the wind enveloped them in a chill. It was too cold for a December evening in Maine, but they still had to keep their hands in their pockets for some comfort.

"Emma." She had meant to keep talking but it felt as though her voice wasn't working anymore.

"That's me."

Regina shook her head to clear out some of her thoughts before attempting to continue. "I know we haven't talked at all since you've been gone but I would really love the opportunity to change that now. Would you be willing to meet me tomorrow for coffee?"

Emma's eyes began to water as she contemplated this.

"I mean shit, Regina. You broke my heart. I spent the last four months trying to forget about how you made me feel."

"I know, Emma. I know," the brunette took a small step closer to the younger woman. "But please, give me a chance to explain myself. I think it would be really good for us, and even Henry, to at least just _talk_ ,".

When several more minutes passed and Emma still hadn't answered, Regina took that as a pass to keep talking.

"Emma, I know I hurt you and I can't take that back. But these last four months have shown me that I can't live without you in my life, in _any_ aspect. Please, Emma, I'm begging you."

Emma looked up at the sky and begged the cold weather to dry up her eyes.

She let out a loud sigh before replying, "Okay,".

Regina gave her a smile and quietly thanked her. "I should probably get back inside. Thank you, Emma. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The blonde watched her walk away and hoped she made the right decision.


End file.
